Finding Amelia
by Herochick007
Summary: Victoire Weasley takes a potion to see if she has a soulmate. Amelia(Amy) Bones has dreams of a blond ice princess. Will a day shopping bring the girls to finally meeting? Soulmate AU! Victoire/OC


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club October**

**Showtime: 12 - A Perfect Life - (emotion) Doubt**

**Amber's Attic: 17 - Queen Anne Hotel, San Francisco, California: (restriction) no male characters. Alt: (character) Minerva McGonagall**

**Press Play: 7- (trait) Logical**

**Lyric Alley: 2- Auditory hallucination**

**Sophie's Shelf: 38. Anchor Steam Beer: (emotion) Hopeful**

**Autumn Funfair: Apple Picking - Tree 5 - (color) Sage Green**

**Autumn Seasonal:**

**Tarot Cards: 2. Death - Write about a new beginning. ALT, write about someone fearing change.**

**Baking A Cake – Ice the Cake - [Plot Point] Growing up. This finishes Cake 1**

**Ravenclaw challenge: (colour) blue**

**Word Count: 1136**

Victoire studied the bottle. The candle light reflected off the sage green glass. She knew what it was supposed to do, but part of her didn't believe it would work. Her mum had said such spells often didn't work on anyone with Veela blood. Victoire sighed and nearly put the bottle back into the drawer where she'd been hiding it for almost a year. She'd bought the bottle when she was fifteen, thinking it might be fun to see if she even had a soulmate, but she'd never had the courage to do it, not until today.

She stopped though and slowly uncorked it. All she had to do was drink a few drops of the liquid inside, say the words, and she would fall into an enchanted sleep. While in the sleep, she would dream about her soulmate. Soulmates were rare in the wizarding world and even rarer if one had any other species in their blood. It was entirely likely Victoire did not have a soulmate and all she would do was get a good nap.

The potion smelled a bit like violets and brown sugar. It was a scent Victoire recognize, but she couldn't place it. Slowly she brought the bottle to her pink lips and drank a few drops. She was glad she'd decided to drink while sitting in her bed. The room started spinning around her; a swirl of blues, pinks, and violets. She felt her eyes flutter closed.

_There was a faint hum. She focused on it. The hum slowly became words, words she knew she had heard before. The voice was young, cheery, and even in her slumbering state, Victoire smiled. Light filled her vision, slowly it faded and all she saw as a single red hair cutting through her vision. She blinked in confusion. Her father had red hair, all her cousins had red hair. She shuddered. Her soulmate had red hair, but no, that could not be! It was wrong. The vision changed, the hair forming a shape, a name written in cursive script. Victoire sighed in relief as she did not recognize the name; Amelia. _

_ "Amelia," she whispered the name tasting like sugar on her lips. "I will find you my Amelia," she purred as the light died entirely and Victoire was once again plunged into darkness._

"Victoire! Please, wake up!" She felt someone shaking her. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Bonjour," she whispered with a smile. "I found her, Mum. I know her name!"

"Whose name?" Fleur asked staring at her daughter.

"Amelia, Amelia Something! She's my soulmate. I know the potion doesn't always work with Veela blood, but I had a vision. I learned her name and she has red hair!" Fleur laughed.

"Anuzzer red head? Why am I not surprised? How will you find her?"

"I don't know, I didn't even know I had a soulmate. She doesn't go to school with me, I'd know if she did, wouldn't I?"

"Perhaps, or she might be older or younger than you." Victoire sighed.

"Or she does to another school altogether, or she'd not even a witch, or I'll never find her!"

"How about a shopping trip?" Victoire glared at her mother.

"Shopping, how can you think about shopping at a time like this! My soulmate is out there somewhere!"

"Is she in your bedroom?"

"No."

Then there is a better chance we'll find her while shopping than sitting here whining about not being able to find her."

"Just you and me? Not Dom?"

"No, not Dom. She and your father have that cooking class tonight and Louis is over at the Potters'."

"Alright, fine, I guess I need a new dress after all," Victoire finally admitted causing Fleur to smile.

The two witches left and arrived at Diagon Alley. Immediately Victoire looked around to see if she saw anyone with red hair. No seeing anyone, she sighed.

"Dresses are this way!" Fleur stated dragging her daughter towards a shop. Victoire glanced at it briefly before realizing she'd never been there before.

"Is this new?"

"Non, but you are becoming a young woman and need something other than the clothing you usually buy. You need an adult dress now, Victoire!"

"Yes, I guess so," she admitted knowing her tops had started getting tighter across. She followed her mother into the shop.

"Mrs. Weasley! How wonderful to see you!"

"Ms. Bones, this is my daughter, Victoire. She needs a new dress for school."

"I think I have the perfect one, a pale blue with diamond accents. It will really bring out her eyes! Amy, could you bring the blue dress out please?" Ms. Bones called towards the back room. A few moments later someone walked in carrying the dress above their head to keep the dress from dragging on the floor. Victoire felt something flutter around her chest.

"Thank you, dear. Mrs. Weasley, Victoire, this my daughter, Amy," Ms. Bones said taking the dress revealing a young witch with a rounded face, freckles, and a decent amount of red hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. Victoire gasped.

"The dress is beautiful, isn't it?" Fleur commented not noticing Victoire hadn't even looked at the dress.

"Is Amy short for something?" she asked, her eyes staring at the girl.

"Amelia actually, wait... Do I know you? What's your name?"

"Victoire Weasley, I don't believe so, and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Victoire answered extending her hand.

"I'm Amelia Helga Bones, and I think... in a dream? A castle made of ice?" Amy answered ignoring Victoire's hand.

"Non, I have never dreamed of such a place, but it sounds beautiful," she whispered. Amy's face flushed making her freckles stand out a bit more.

"Oh, I could have sworn, I must have been mistaken," Amy said turning to go. Victoire grabbed her arm.

"Was it a soulmate dream?" she asked. She had heard of such things, but never experienced one herself. That was part of the reason she assumed she didn't have a soulmate.

"Yes," Amy admitted after a moment.

"I don't have those, it's part of my Veela heritage, so I was in your soulmate dream?"

"I'm pretty sure it was you, Victoire. Do Veela have soulmates?"

"I didn't used to think so, but yes, I do have a soulmate, a girl with red hair named Amelia. I took a soulmate potion to get a vision to see if I did have one. Then here you are..."

"How would we know for sure?" Amy asked.

"I am not sure. Maybe if we touch?" Victoire suggested. Amy nodded putting her hand out. Victoire took it in hers. The air around the two witches seemed to swirl both of them glowing in a faint golden light.

"Soulmates," they whispered in unison glad they'd finally found each other.


End file.
